Canceled Plans
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Star bails on her plans with Marco and Tom to hang out with someone else. Clearly not happy with being ditched, the two of them have their own fun in hopes of making Star jealous. Yeah, to make her jealous... TAGS: Revenge, Licking, Love Bites, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Dirty Talk, Rough Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexting, Texting, Chatting & Messaging [TOMCO]
1. Chapter 1

As a red hood covered his eyes, a young boy leaned against the wall of his friend's room, lifting the cloth every so often to check on the blonde's status. She was still bouncing from one side of the room, looking for whatever in the world she was looking for, and he wasn't buying into helping her out. He'd already told her to get ready and they'd known for the entire week what the plan was. Unfortunately, Star Butterfly played by her own rules, and Marco Diaz knew this already. He'd lifted the hood from his eyes before he'd checked the phone one more time. It'd already been an hour since she started on this crusade for the "perfect outfit"…

"Star, Tom's going to be here soon. We were supposed to be ready for the concert 45 minutes ago! Can't you just put on whatever so we can go?"

"No, Marco! I have to find the perfect outfit! This is going to be the big blowout concert for an old Mewman friend of mine! I always knew he wanted to hit it big, and I want it to be perfect for him! 'Sides, the concert tickets were free and we have guaranteed seats! There's no need to worry, Marco, I promise!"

As much as she'd said that to reassure him, he knew her saying things like that eventually lead to other things that had nothing to do with her original goal. It was just her kind of way of doing things, and Marco never really had a problem with that. At the same time, however… It tended to cause issues for things that should never escalate to that kind of level. Marco pouted as Star continued to rampage through the room and he'd settled into the fact that she wouldn't ever change for anyone, and he couldn't ever ask her to either. Just at the thought, he couldn't help but smirk.

Just as he'd thought she was done, though, he heard her mirror ring. He'd lifted an eyebrow and wondered if it was Tom, then he'd heard a name that he hadn't ever heard before. Perhaps her Mewman friend? Star had answered the mirror without missing a beat and had a quick chat with that other person, Marco not quite paying any attention to the conversation and blocking everything out as he'd lost himself in thought. Before he'd realized it, though, Star was standing in front of him in her usual attire, red horns and blue dress and all. Of course, Marco was stunned and he was building with rage from all of that wasted time before he'd noticed the look of worry on her face.

"Marco, I just got a call from my friend and the concert's been cancelled… I'm gonna… I'll be back later, okay? I'm sorry!"

"Wha… Star, you can't jus-"

Marco couldn't even finish his sentence before she'd pulled out a pair of gray, sword-like dimensional scissors and used them to cut a hole to Mewni, putting her hands together apologetically before bowing into the portal and closing it shut behind her. He'd reached his hand out as if to stop her, but she was already gone. A few more thoughts crossed his mind before he'd realized that she'd nabbed _his_ dimensional scissors and quickly checked his pockets to confirm that. With a groan, he'd bunched his hands into fists and pounded one against the stone wall, feeling the sting of his flesh hitting the hard material but ignoring it.

 _I can't believe she just bailed on me like that! If this guy is such a good friend, why haven't I ever heard of him before? I mean, at least with Tom, she'd told me about him… Some mystery guy..._

Marco allowed himself to wallow in self-pity for a bit longer before a ball of flame erupted inside of the room. And cleared away, leaving a few scorch marks on the floor, but not much else to show that fire had been there. What else did the fire leave? Marco looked up from the floor and noticed a demon who was dressed quite dapperly, raising an eyebrow as the demon's eyes trained on Marco. All three of them. Shrugging a bit, Marco pushed off of the wall and greeted the guest.

"Hey Tom. Star left. We're not going to the concert. You can go back and do… whatever it is demons do. What _do_ demons do?"

"Okay, Marco, first of all - _ow, racist_. I'm a person like you, but better. Second, what do you mean we're not going?! I put on nice clothes and everything! Are you telling me that I wasted all this time and we're not even going?!"

Seeing that Tom was going into his usual "burn everything around me" kind of rage, Marco raised a finger, very much not wanting to deal with Tom burning down his house or whatever drama the demon was stirring up. He'd walked forward and pat Tom on the shoulder as he'd walked past. He wasn't looking to wallow the entire time that Star was gone. He knew that if he were in some sort of trouble, Star would drop everything to help him out too. That's just how she was… But even knowing that, Marco couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of jealousy. She'd dropped him to meet up with whoever this guy was and Marco had no way to feel good about that.

"Yeah, Tom. But whatever. Apparently the concert was cancelled or whatever, so it's not like we can go just the two of us."

"But we can still hang out! If I'm going to get all dressed up, I'm going to make sure it's worth it!"

"... Tom, we don't even like each other."

That was enough to stun Tom for the shortest of moments before the demon turned around and grabbed Marco's shoulder, twisting him around to look into his glowing triplicate of eyes. It was clear that Tom was displeased, and Marco wasn't an idiot. He knew that he couldn't take Tom on in his current state - even with everything he learned from his time spent with Hekapoo. Groaning in annoyance, he'd placed his hand on Tom's and pat it reassuringly.

"Fine, we can hang. I don't know what we'll do, though."

"That's what I thought. How about this? We can make Star jealous. I can feel it in your heart, Marco. Negative emotions are kinda my thing."

"What are you…?"

"Look, I know how to get her worked up. We dated - briefly, yes I know - so I know a few things. So how about we catch a good meal and take a few pictures? That should get her worked up."

Marco was honestly uncomfortable with this whole plan, but he also figured that it wouldn't cause any real harm. Tom seemed to be very visually excited about this idea, though Marco wasn't exactly sure what for. This would kind of be like a date, but Marco was more occupied with the fact that they were doing this with the intention of triggering jealousy on Star's end. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but... Shrugging once more, he'd bowed mockingly and motioned his arms out of the door of Star's room.

"Lead the way then, Tom."

"Me? I don't know what you guys eat here. Take us to one of Star's favorite places on Earth, or something."

It wasn't hard to think about, since Marco could only remember her obsessing about a particular food recently… Taking a step towards the door, he'd motioned with a finger for Tom to follow him. Thankfully, this place was within walking distance and Marco had no plans to let Tom engulf him in flames to take him places. It simply wasn't good for his lungs, and it especially wasn't good for the floor...

When they'd returned, Marco invited Tom into his room and they'd sat on the bed, the human pulling out a pair of foil-wrapped burritos from a paper bag. Tom had no idea what they were going to be eating, since Marco had walked into the restaurant on his own. After all, he didn't want people panicking over seeing a demon - though the people in his town were surprisingly… unfazed by Star's presence. Even after the whole mewberty incident. Regardless of that, though, it was simple enough to get everything they needed in order to "make Star jealous."

"What in the… humans eat metal? What is this?"

"No, Tom, we just wrap the food with it to keep it warm. It's called a burrito. Try it."

"Ugh. I have no expectations, so I guess I might as well. I'll never understand why Star likes this dimension."

Marco just wanted Tom to shut up and eat, so he'd removed the foil from the bundle of joy and deliciousness and pushed the tortilla-wrapped goodness into Tom's face, forcing the demon to bite it or take a faceful of beany-cheesy mess. As the fangs sank into the wrap and he'd started to chew, his demeanor changed to that of someone who was skeptical to someone who was surprised and impressed. He'd taken the burrito into his own hands and dug in, Marco putting on the chillest fake smile he could muster and taking a selfie with Tom chowing down in the background. He couldn't deny that it was fun watching Tom experience food like this for the first time, though. The reactions felt genuine and Marco never got a lot of that from Tom. Generally to get to that part, he had to try a lot harder and deal with a lot more.

Following that selfie were several others that included them eating nachos together, watching a movie on the couch under a single blanket, and overall just hanging out. The last thing Marco sent was an overhead selfie of the both of them laying on the bed together, heads side to side and both of them were seemingly having a good time. He'd sent out all of the pictures to Star over the time they were spending together and this would be the last one that Marco had in mind. Mind you, this was all over the course of the past couple of hours, so it was almost like a date - as Marco had felt aversion to at first.

Surprisingly, Marco had no reason to be suspicious. This was the first time that they'd spent time together mutually and Marco hadn't felt any sort of shade or ulterior motive on Tom's end. Even though they were doing this for dubious reasons at best, it was still mutual. Maybe they could be more than just friendenemies and actually be… friends? It kind of put a weird feeling in Marco's head, but that was just about what he expected. Feeling safe and also a bit tired, his eyes started to close as he'd laid back against the bed and let out a soft sigh to release a bit of tension. What happened next was more… unexpected.

Marco felt Tom's hand on his face, the feeling of Tom's skin being surprisingly soft - considering the fact that Marco knew Tom as this flaming demon who couldn't control his anger. His eyes opened slowly and he'd now noticed Tom was over him, his eyes looking into his with a strange passion that Marco hadn't really felt directed towards him before. What was this strange… sensation? Before Marco could even say anything or even object, Tom had pressed his lips to the human's in a very forward manner. Caught off-guard and honestly feeling a bit frozen from shock, Marco sank into the bed as if trying to pull away, but was unable to. Tom's lips - very much like his hand - were very… soft.

Without missing a beat, Tom's hand moved away from Marco's face and over to his phone, taking a picture of this kiss before moving down to Marco's waist and sliding under his shirt. There was a moment of panic for the briefest of moments before Tom's fingers had made their way to one of Marco's nipples, gently pinching and working the soft nub tenderly and causing Marco to moan softly. Tom knew what he was doing, and Marco was becoming putty in his hands. It wasn't something that Tom normally swung for either, but he knew that in order to really get under Star's skin he'd had to do something drastic.

Pulling away from the kiss, Tom looked into Marco's eyes and had a devilish grin, pulling at the human's clothes and tearing them away, his eyes filled with ravenous lust and desire. All intention of making Star jealous was soon fading into an entirely other thing, as the demon's eyes glowed a deep crimson and his hand found its way to Marco's crotch, palm pressed against the building bulge in Marco's pants, stroking it through the teen's jeans and working it fervently. Marco's moans became more apparent now as any attempts to fight the sensations that Tom was putting him through fell away to his own curiosity.

"You know Marco, we don't need her... but I'd still love to see the look on her face after she sees this. Let's continue, shall we?"

Marco looked up at tom incredulously, not quite sure how to absorb what he'd just heard. At the same time, however, he couldn't help but want more of what Tom was giving him, and - as far as he could tell - Star wasn't responding to any of the texts or messages, so she wasn't coming back anytime soon. He'd seemed to have lost his voice though, as all he could let out was another moan as Tom teasingly gave his clothed crotch another firm stroke. He'd nodded slowly, still a bit lost in the lull of lust, but also finding himself growing more and more curious for more of what the demon could offer.


	2. Chapter 2

As the brunette's curiosity and lust had began to burn, the demon only held a grin on his face - almost as if he was a hunter who'd managed to capture his prey. Tom's lips began to split and his teeth gleamed with every lustful intention he had for Marco. His hand placed so possessively on Marco's crotch continued to work into the human's body, Tom's fingers gliding against the outline of the bulge and feeling out each of Marco's sweet spots, noting them for later down the line. Marco's fingers dug into the blankets below them, almost as if he was trying to hold onto something to brace himself for the pleasure. The demon could only find enjoyment in the other's trepidation and brought it upon himself to teach his lover of the pleasures of lust.

Not wanting to stay focused on that particular spot, Tom's lips began to press into Marco's neck, pressing and caressing against Marco's delicate skin, Tom letting off soft moans with every contact. Instinctively, Marco's arms wrapped around Tom's head and held him close, his hands finding their way onto the demon's head and stroking along the silky locks, grazing along the demon's horns and - without realizing it at first - causing Tom to flinch ever so slightly. Tom continued to stick to Marco's neck though, his tongue flicking out and dragging itself along the tender flesh and electricity through the other boy's body. The convulsing of his body caused the Hispanic teen to stroke against Tom's horn again, the demon boy's back arching from the sudden sensation of having his horn touched so gently and delicately and causing him to let out a lecherous moan.

Upon that realization, Marco had come to the conclusion that it was time for him to change the pace of the situation. Tom thought that he'd had control, but perhaps it was time for this red belt to show off. His digits began to more definitively wrap around the sensitive bone now, guiding his fingertips across the length of it and around the sharp tip, working it as skillfully as if he'd been trained his entire life. This was enough to send shivers through the demon's body, his eyes closing as he tried to fight against the sensation to focus upon his target. As Tom was getting flustered though, Marco couldn't help but allow his lips to curve into a wicked grin, knowing exactly how he was going to turn the tables.

Marco's lips found their way to one of the horns, lightly kissing and flicking his tongue out against the bone, Tom not quite knowing how to retaliate since this was a new sensation for him. Flowing from one action to the next and without missing a beat, Marco's lips spread as he'd taken a bit of the horn into his mouth, suckling upon it and caressing it with the lithe muscle in his mouth, bringing forth a few moans and allowing the sound to reverberate against the demon's bone and adding a new sensation into the mix, Tom's moaning growing to a fiery pitch as he'd leaned into Marco, wanting more - but also not wanting to be left in the dust.

* * *

 _[_ _ **Authors Note**_ _: If you go on Ao3/Archive of Our Own (FlorinaLyndis), you will see sexy art here by gothypigz on tumblr - you can also find it on her tumblr page]_

* * *

Tom managed to find his way to Marco's pert, firm nipple and he'd bitten down gently upon it, causing Marco to yelp, startled from the sharp sensation of pain - with a strange hint of pleasure - and causing him to release Tom's horns. There was a glimmer of Tom's fangs as he'd regained control of the situation and his tongue began to lash hungrily against the tip of Marco's nipple, working the nub as intently as he could. The pulses of lust that filled Marco's body with every lash had the poor boy holding onto the bed again, trying not to let go of what little sense he'd had left.

"W - Wait, Tom, that's - I ne-"

Ignoring the babbling boy, the horned teen's hand began to work again, thumb and index grasping the metal zipper that held back Marco's erection and pulled it down, looking to release the rod from its prison. It took only a few graceful movements and a snap of the button holding the denim together before the only thing between Tom's palm and Marco's dick was the thin fabric of Marco's underwear. When the palm of the demon's hand pressed against that fabric, it was almost an entirely new sensation. Marco's sensitivity skyrocket as his hip pushed up against the firm - yet smooth - flesh and he allowed the overwhelming feeling submerge him.

"Come on, Marco. Just let me lead, okay? Star's needs to see that you're _mine now_. How else will she see how she messed up!?"

It seemed as if Tom was back at the helm, keeping Marco in check by focusing on the brunette's most sensitive parts whenever it seemed like he was making a move. The constant attention that was being focused onto him was had coaxed quite a wet spot onto Marco's underpants, the spot where the tip of his sex was pressed into the cloth. Tom's eyes turned to focus on the wet spot - even as his lips were locked onto Marco's nipple - and his fangs shone with wicked intent as he'd wrapped his fingers more definitively around the clothed shaft, working it with hunger as he'd chuckled and lashed Marco's sensitive nipple with his tongue again.

Marco shivered and bucked as he was slowly rising from being so deeply enveloped by his horniness. He was getting close to dousing the inside of his underpants with his own sticky goo and he had no chance of stopping it either. With a grunt and a heavy moan, Marco released a jet of semen into the thin cloth, shooting it with enough force that some of it had very visibly spurt out from under the cloth and began coating itself onto Tom's hand. The demon simply smiled from ear to ear, using his free hand to take the phone and snap a photo of Marco's stained shame while also taking another picture of his lips and teeth wrapped around Marco's nipple. After checking the picture for quality, Tom brought his sticky hand up to his face and he'd licked Marco's juices off of it, savoring the salty stickiness more than he thought he'd would.

Marco laid on the bed, panting softly as he'd tried to regain his composure but not doing too well in that department, his tip being rubbed by the cloth - triggering several sensitive reactions in his body. By the time he'd realized what was going on, Tom had already reached under the waistband and gripped his bareback cock, stroking along the muscle with complete disregard for Marco and causing him to let out a heavy, involuntary moan, his dick still at a point where it wasn't its hardest, but still maintaining its size at a respectable "half-chub." Seeing this seemed to make Tom's grin even wider and he'd worked the softness of his palm into the top of Marco's erect penis.

"You look so pathetic and _fuckable_ , is this what Star sees in you? Is this what she likes? I mean, you're all flustered and you've already cum. You're kinda cute honestly. You know, maybe I see the appeal..."

Feeling particularly powerful, Tom snapped his fingers and had made Marco's underwear disappear and leaving the Hispanic child in just his top. Marco had nothing to retort Tom's words because his body was in such agonizing pleasure that his mind had muddled into mush.

"Heh, you're our little boy toy, aren't you? Though, I'm not sure I'm gonna wanna share you after having you for myself, Marco."

The demon snapped another picture of Marco's dick and sent that to Star with a peace sign. He couldn't help but grin when he was so clearly able to take advantage of Marco. He wouldn't let it end there, though. Of course, the next part was going to be particularly enjoyable. Tom had slid off of the bed and stood in front of the heavily breathing human, grabbing his legs and spreading them out, snapping once more and allowing his pants to fall to the floor. It seemed that he was already primed and ready to go, his length hard as a rock.

Marco's eyes widened as he'd watched Tom make each movement, not knowing what to do or what to expect until he'd seen the demon's dick come into view and he'd gulped nervously, trying to decide whether he should try and escape or if he should take in this new experience. Before he could reject that thought, however, Tom was already making his move and had pressed the tip of his member to Marco's asshole, a shiver crawling its way through Marco's body. The realization that Tom had made no effort to wet the cock was also enough to make panic set in.

"Tom, are you… _a - at least_ wet the tip a little, I mean, you can't be seri - ah!"

A wave of relief washed over Marco as Tom had graciously spat on his own dick and rubbed on the viscous saliva to act as a lubricant. There was something sinister in the way Tom was grinning though, and - before Marco could raise objection - Tom had plunged his dick deep inside of the other boy, Marco's body convulsing from the strange sensation of having a foreign object pushed inside of the hole that normally only let things out. There was a fire burning inside of his anus and Marco had wondered if that was how it normally felt to get fucked in the ass. As if reading his mind, Tom responded to the silent inquiry.

"Your ass must be burning now… Demon fluids can be quite the potent aphrodisiac, so that's what you're feeling. But, really, if I'd known your ass was this tight, I'd have fucked you much sooner! Shit!"

As Tom groaned, he'd began to pump into Marco without any restraint, fucking the human boy to submission. He'd started taking a video on his phone once Marco started moaning, the look on his face that of pure ecstasy as his eyes were rolling up into his head. Marco was enveloped in the strange, new sensations and loving every second of them, his arms reaching up to grasp both of Tom's horns in his hands and holding onto them as if they were handles. This prompted the demon's own moaning as the soft feeling of Marco's palms against his horns only worked to drive his lust even harder. They were both entangled in pleasure and with only a single means of escape - release.

"F - Fuck, _Marco_ , you're so damn tight…! Ah - it feels so _fucking good_ inside you."

Tom was finding it harder and harder to hold back from emptying himself into Marco's body, thrusting harder with every movement and feeling himself taking step after step towards the final eruption. Marco was simply holding on for dear life to Tom's horns, shaking his hips and moaning his own delights as he was starting to get the hang of being anally fucked. He'd completely forgotten the original purpose of what they were doing... at least until Marco saw that Tom was taking a top-down picture of Marco taking a dick in his ass while his own cock was standing at attention.

The thought of Star seeing him like this both excited Marco and filled him with shame. _Would she like something like this?_ _Would she be disgusted? Possibly want to join them...next time? Was there going to be a next time? Did he want one?_

His cheeks burning a deep crimson and Tom taking that chance to get that on video as well. Seeing Marco like that, though, was enough to get the demon fired up all over again and he'd started drilling deeper and harder into Marco's tight anus, roaring and laughing with an almost insane lust and enjoyment. The moment of release was soon coming and Tom groaned his impending orgasm.

"Here it is, Marco! Take my fucking hot load in your ass!"

That was all it took, and jet after jet of hot semen filled Marco's back door enough that each thrust was making the man juice overflow from his insides and spurt from either side of the hole. The sensation of being filled to the brim with the hot juices inside of him was enough to get Marco to climax a second time, emptying his own balls onto his own stomach and chest, both of the boys howling with the intensity of the release. Though it was quite shaky, Tom managed to get most of the orgasming on video before he'd tiredly dropped the phone onto the bed and collapsed on top of Marco, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. At least before he'd dropped the phone, however, he'd managed to hit send…

A tear in the dimension formed in Star's room and the hole opened up to reveal a very disheveled and very tired Star. She'd groaned and stepped through before closing the portal behind her, scratching the back of her head as she'd relived the day that she'd gone through in her head. Having to console her friend through the despair of having the concert canceled was an entire ordeal and she was glad that she was able to bring her friend to tip-top shape. At the same time, though, that'd taken up her day and she was exhausted.

Looking at her bed, she'd noticed that she'd left her phone on top of it and it was bright with tons of messages and notifications. Star raised an eyebrow as she'd picked up the phone and started to read through everything and scroll through messages… and pictures… and videos... Everything that she was looking through was… sublime. She couldn't help but drool as she'd watched it all and found herself feeling all warm and fuzzy in certain places. Biting her lower lip and checking to see that her door was locked, she'd grinned from ear to ear and jumped in bed. The boys may have thought they were making her jealous, but it seemed Star had her own plans in mind for everything that they were showing her...

* * *

[End]

 **Notes:** Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please be sure to comment! 3

*As I stated above there is artwork that goes with this fic, but I don't believe you can add images on FFnet.

So, you'll have to go on Ao3 to see it. My username is the same there! (FlorinaLyndis)

The look of the fic/formatting is much better there too. I'd rec reading our fics on Ao3 overall.


End file.
